A New Day
by Mark 61
Summary: When Booker T is injured and put on the shelf Robert Roode feels he has nothing to worry about. But his ex manger Traci Brooks wants revenge. And how does a young man plucked from the independents fit into this? TNA Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A New Day**

_**When Booker T is injured and put on the shelf Robert Roode feels he has nothing to worry about. But his ex manger Traci Brooks wants revenge. And how does a young man plucked from the independents fit into this? TNA Fic!**_

_**Note- For all those that have read my other fics yes I will use the Jake Reed character but this will be different reality if you will.**_

**Robert Roode walked into the Impact Zone with a smug smile on his face. The last few weeks had all been going his way. New manger that took care of his every need the old unable to really do anything to stop him and now best of all Booker T was out of action. During there last match Booker hand landed wrong after kick and would spend months dealing with a leg injury.**

**Payton Banks walks up to him. "Here is you coffee Robert," she says handing a cup to him. "Perfect just the way I like it. See now this is why I hired you," Robert says. "Thank you Robert," Payton says.**

**Traci Brooks watched them walk off. It took all her restraint not to walk over and smack the dye out of Bank's hair. Jim Cornet walks over to her. "Now Traci I promise you will get a match with that girl but I need you stay away from Roode. Spike has been all over management who are now all me to keep up the no man on woman violence policy," Jim says.**

"**Look Cornet he treated me like crap for over a year," Traci says. "I know but look I have Roode booked in a match tonight…" "First Cornet I have seen the line up and I have no idea who the hell this guy is. So I am guessing he is some kind of jobber," Traci says. "Look he is not some jobber," Jim says. "So he is a jobber you're trying to get a job for," Traci says walking off.**



**Jake Reed walked into the Impact Zone with nothing more than his black leather jacket, his gym bag, and prayer that this could be his big break. Matt Morgan walked up to him. "John Reed?" Matt says. "It Jake." "Alright come with me I'll show you to the locker room," Matt says handing him a line up sheet. **

"**Here we are by way non contracted talent usually its smart to use that dented one," Matt says. Jake sees the locker. "Man what happened to it?" Jake asks. "Some guy was brought in for a tryout he ran his mouth and Tomko threw him into it. Good luck tonight," Matt says as he leaves.**

**Jake walks over to the locker and starts to get ready. "Hey did you work that PWG show last week?" ****Kaz asks walking up to him. "Yeah I was there," Jake says. "Dude you pulled a huge upset not a lot of guys can beat Eddie Kingston," Kaz says. "Thanks I hoping the brain damage subsides enough that I can actually remember it someday," Jake says.**

**Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin walk in. "Hey Jake nice to see you again," Sabin says. "Glade to see people are actually starting to listen to my ideas I have been telling people to use you," Alex says.**



**Jake was already in the ring as Robert Roode made his way to the ring with Payton Banks. "Introducing first from Wall Street in Manhattan New York Robert Roode," The announcer says as Rodoe enters the ring. "And his opponent…" Roode jumps Jake and beats him into the corner. Jake tries to fire back but Roode just overwhelms him.**

"**Well doesn't even wait until the bell rings," Mike Tenay says. "Well this young man Jake Reed hasn't been even to take a breath," Don says. Finally the referee forces Roode to let Jake out of the corner. Robert hip tosses Jake out of the corner. Jake rolls out the ring. **

**Jake gets back on apron. Roode comes over but Jake hits him with a shoulder block. Jake gets back in the ring and drop kicks Roode down. Roode gets up and charges right into an arm drag from Jake. Roode gets up again and gets another arm drag. Roode now rolls out of the ring.**

"**What the hell is going on?" Robert yells. Jake hits a halo dive on Roode to take him out and that throws him back into the ring. Jake than hits a spring board double stomp. He than picks him up and hits a gut wrench suplex and covers, count of one, count of two, Roode kicks out. Jake locks in a rear chin lock but Rode powers out.**

**Roode hits an elbow to Jake's head. Jake is stunned allowing Roode to hit the northern lariat knocking Jake over. Roode picks Jake up and gives him a powerbomb. Roode covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Roode picks Jake up for a spinebuster and covers count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out again. Roode covers again, count of one and Jake kicks out.**

**Roode gets up and argues with the referee. Jake gets him in a school boy, count of one, count of two, Roode escapes at the last second. Both men are up and lock up Jake gets the advantage and hits a half nelson back breaker. Jake picks Robert up and hits a suplex. The fans are coming alive because they believe the upset is coming.**

**Jake climbs for the top rope and signals for Roode to get up. The referee is checking on Robert. Payton jumps up and shoves Jake off the rope. Jake hits the mat hard. Roode gets up as Jake staggers up. Roode hits the payoff count of one, count of two, count of three. The fans boo knowing Jake was screwed. Roode is mad and starts slapping Jake across the face. "What is this about?" Don yells. "It's all because this kid nearly pulled the upset. Jake Reed almost beat Robert Roode," Mike says.**

**Roode picks Jake up allowing Payton to slap him across the face. "You want to make a fool out of me! I'll make you pay! Get a chair," Robert yells as he starts punching Jake. Payton gets a chair and sets it up. Roode sets up for the Rude Awaking. "Hey somebody stop this," Don yells. Traci runs down the ring and lows blows Roode. Payton attacks Traci. Security runs down to pull them apart.**



**A few days Jake was in the locker room at a JAPW event trying to block the ramblings of Teddy Hart who was telling anyone that would listen why it was all CM Punk's fault that Teddy had blown his second chance with the WWE. Jake tucked his payoff into this pocket and picked up his bag knowing he had a red eye to look foreword to make a UPW show in Canada. "Ah the life of a wresters with any hope I can get in town early enough to catch some sleep," Jake thought as his phone rang.**

"**Hello," Jake said. "Is this Jake Reed?" A female voice asks. "Yeah it is," Jake says knowing that the voice is one he has heard before. "Jake this is Dixie Cater. How are you?" "I'm good," Jake says not sure if it really the president of TNA. "Jake I can tell you are unsure if it's me well let me prove it on the medical clearance for you submitted your tryout it lists the doctor as Dr. Tenate," Dixie says.**

**Jake heart is beating pretty fast because that is his doctor and he knows there is only reason that Dixie would call him. "Jake we want offer you a contract to come to TNA," Dixie says. "YES!" Jake yells! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**JB was doing the TNA Today show. "Well fans let it never be said that doesn't see potential. Because you all saw it this past Thursday my guest Jake Reed came very close to upsetting Robert Roode," JB says as Jake walks into the shoot with his hands showing he was "this close." "And fans I want to break the news that TNA Management has signed you to a contract. How are you feeling?" JB asks. "Well JB I have never felt better," Jake says.**

"**What goals do you have coming to a new company?" "Well right my goal is to get a win. I know that sounds a little strange but I have seen a number of guys not able to get on track. And goal number two is all about you Bobby Roode. You see I remember every single slap to face. I know your goal to injury me last week. So trust I have a few things to settle with you," Jake says.**



**Robert Roode walked into Impact his good smile from last week gone. Some punk kid had gotten a job at his expense. Payton walked up to him. "Robert here is the line up for tonight," Payton says handing it to him. You can clearly tell she is worried about something. Robert reads over the line up. His eyes burn with anger as he crumples it up and knocks things off the catering table.**

"**You're telling me that this punk kid is getting a match and I am working Explosion," Robert yells storming off to Jim's office. Matt Morgan stands outside the door. "Move aside," Robert yells. "No." "I am serious Morgan. I have to talk to Cornet," Robert yells. "Look we will try to get you a promo tonight but we don't have time for you to have a match on Impact," Matt says. Robert tries to charge but Matt just shoves him down. Robert gets up and backs off. "This isn't the end," Roode yells as he leaves. "Like I really care," Matt says.**



**Jake stood at the entrance ramp as his entrance music started to play. Jake made his entrance as the fans started to cheer most out of the fact they were impressed by his match last week. "The following contest is set for one fall with a fifteen minute time limit. Introducing first from Omaha NE Jake Reed." Jake jumps in the ring and takes off his red ring jacket.**

"**And his opponent from the Deep Blue sea Sharkboy." Sharkboy's music plays but he doesn't come out. Sharkboy's music starts again but still he doesn't come out. Finally Robert Roode's music starts to play. "Oh what is this?" Jake asks. "Unfortunately it seems that goofball tripped over his two left and now can't make his match. But you know I am more than happy to show everyone that your big moment was a fluke," Robert says. "Bring it on," Jake says.**

**Robert climbs into the ring. "Now hold on there Jason," Robert says. "It's Jake." "Yeah I really don't care. You see kid everyone seems to think you are something special. But everyone needs to remember is you lost that match," Robert says. "Only because she knocked me off the rope there Bobby," Jake says. Roode acts like he is about to attack Jake but the ref forces him back.**

**The ref is checking Robert. Payton is up on the apron she walks over to where Jake is and sprays something in his face. The referee didn't see it and calls for the bell. Jake is blind and walks right into the payoff. Count of one, count of two, count of three.**



**Later that night Traci is facing Payton in a one on one match. Traci usually has the advantage but Robert is able to interfere. About ten minutes into the match Jake comes from the back and attacks Roode. This distracts Traci allowing Payton to roll her up for a three. Security has to pull Jake and Robert apart. Robert and Payton leaves and Traci is pissed but Jake just leaves not even seeing her.**



**Traci walks right up to Jake backstage. "Hey what the hell is what that out there?" Traci demands. Jake starts to walk off. "Look Punk when I ask you something you answer it," Traci yells. "It's not fault you didn't keep you eye on the ball," Jake says. Jim Cornet walks up to the two of them. "Both of you shut up!" Jim yells. Both Jake and Traci both quit down.**

"**Look I think I know what is going on. Traci you want a shot at Payton Banks and Robert Roode and Jake you want the same thing. So you know what for the PPV I am booking you two to team against Roode and Banks," Jim says with a smile on his face but neither Jake and Traci look very happy about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Jim Cornet was in his office Matt led Traci into the room. "You wanted to see me," Traci says. "Look Traci I understand that you aren't happy about the match I booked last week," Jim says. "Well I'm not happy about having to team with some kid," Traci says. "Hey who the hell are you calling a kid?" Jake asks walking into the room. "I called you a kid," Traci says. "For your info…."  
**

"**Alright both of you quit down. Look I think part of the problem is you two have never worked together. So you have no trust. Well I will take care of this tonight you two will take on James Storm and Jackie Moore," Jim says. Both Jake and Traci roll there eyes. "Now look you two this is only way you are getting what you want. I have limited PPV time plus when Booker gets back he is going to want to go after Roode," Jim says.**

"**Hey look Mr. Cornet I can team with anyone," Jake says. "So can I and I actually think us teaming together tonight is good idea," Traci says. "Alright good now if you excuse me," Jim says as he leaves with Matt. "Alright look kid, don't get in my way out there," Traci says. "You have got to be kidding me. First I'm not a kid getting ready for my first match. And I sure as hell don't need to be lead around," Jake says. "Fine do what you want," Traci says walking away. "Way to make things worse Jake," Jake says to himself.**



**Jake walked back into the men's locker room. "Hey how did it go?" ****Kaz asks. "Some where between hell on earth and terrible," Jake says. "Well I had you topping out at god awful so that is a plus," Kaz says. "Trust me nothing about that meeting can be a plus," Jake says agitated. "Dude calm down. Look I get where you are at hell I was there. You're young and desperate for that breakout. But last week you blew it," Kaz says.**

"**I didn't blow it. I got sprayed in the face," Jake says. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about rushing out there being a huge distraction and costing Traci that match. And man I know you would freaking out if the shoe was on the other foot," ****Kaz says. "Ah crap,' Jake says. "What?" "You made a good point now I know I'm wrong," Jake says.**



"**He has to be the most defensive person I have ever met," Traci says in the knockouts locker room. "Yeah that AJ is little freak," Velvet Sky says. "Not AJ the new guy Jake Reed," Traci says. "Wait isn't he the guy that did the thing you have wanted to do for months. I mean you wanted someone take that smug smile off of Robert Roode's face?" Gail Kim asks.**



**All four wresters were in the ring for the mixed tag match. "Alright remember men fight the men and women fight the women," Slick Johnson says. The bell rings, Jake and Storm lockup. Storm backs Jake up into the corner acts like he is going to give a clean break but than slaps Jake in the face. Jake slaps him right back. Storm goes to punch Jake but Jake counter and puts Storm in the corner and chops away before hip tossing him out.**

**Storm tags out to Jackie. Jake walks over and tags Traci in. Jackie goes for a spear but Traci side steps her and runs her into the corner. Traci than hits a gut wrench suplex and than locks in a rear chin lock. Storm comes and pulls Traci off. Jake gets in the ring but Slick holds him back. Jake gets out of the ring but the damage was done because Storm was able to pull Traci off.**

**Jackie gives Traci a German suplex, count of one, count of two, Traci kicks out but Jake had jumped in the ring to break it up. Jackie gives Traci a sidewalk slam. Jackie goes for a DDT but Traci powers out and tags to Jake.**

**Storm catches Jake with a clothesline coming in and than a high knee strike. Jake is down and Storm locks in a sharp shooter. Jake fights to the ropes. Storm picks Jake up and whips him into the ropes but Jake dukes under Storm's clothesline hits the ropes again and hits the flying lariat. Both men get to there feet and Jake hits a dropkick. Jake gets up and hits the lionsault count of one count of two, Storm kicks out.**

**Jake picks Storm up for a running powerslam. "Jake tag me back in," Traci yells. Jake doesn't want to but he does tag her in. "What is she thinking?" Jake thinks. Storm gets up easy and tags Jackie making Jake see that Storm was just playing possum and may have been setting him up for something.**

**Traci and Jackie are exchanging blows and kicks. Traci scores with an elbow and a face buster. Traci covers, count of one, count of two, Storm makes the save. Storm picks Traci up like he is about to hit a DDT. Jake hits Storm with a flying neck breaker to make the save. Traci hits the done deal and covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. **

"**The winners of the match Traci Brooks and Jake Reed!" Jake raises Traci hand. "You did good kid. I mean Jake," Traci says. "Thanks I mean you're the one that got the win," Jake says. "Maybe we have a chance against Bobby and the Bitch," Traci says.**

**Robert's music starts to play. He and Payton come out to the ramp. "Congregations Traci you finally and I stress finally did something right. But I guess you were due. But don't even think you are going to win trust because it pays to Roode and it pays to work for Roode but you two will find out next week," Robert says.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jake walked into his apartment the light on the machine blinking. "Hey Jake its mom. You looked great on TV. By the way I ran into Page you know the next time you are in Omaha you should call her. Talk to you later. I love you son." "Love you to mom I just don't want to be set up," Jake says sitting down and kicking off his shoes just as someone knocks at the door. Jake gets up and opens the door to Robert Roode, Payton Banks and a camera crew.**

"**You got to be kidding me," Jake says. "Jacob I hardly ever kid. You see I am here with a business proposal," Robert says. "I don't care now go away," Jake says. "All I ask it that you hear me out," Robert says. "Fine go ahead but I tell you if I can think of anything on TV to watch I am slamming the door," Jake says.**

"**Alright Jake I will admit you have potential. But you need help to harness it," Robert says. "Wow high school flashback. You don't happen to know Mr. Irvin," Jake says. "Look Jake my offer is simple become my protégée and I promise the sky is the limit," Robert says. "You must be nuts or think I don't own a TV. I remember what you did to Eric Young," Jake says.**

"**First you wouldn't be like that idiot Eric Young. You see Jake, Eric was my employee you would be a student. You see Jake I would be building you up. I would be protecting you from the politics. I mean you remember that deal," Robert says as Jake nods. "Yeah I remember my big break chance to go to Japan and someone who was already with that company gets the deal killed. Trust me I don't forget stuff like that," Jake says.**

"**Well you wouldn't have to deal with that anymore," Payton says. "Think about it Jake I have the connections," Robert says. "The World Champion," Payton say. "Now look Jake take some time think about it," Robert says.**



**Traci was backstage she hadn't been this nervous in a while. Jake hadn't said yes but he hadn't said no. Is that what Robert meant by it pays to work for Roode. The door opened and Jake walked in. "Reed we need to talk," Traci says walking up to him. "Not now," Jake says walking off. **

"**Hey we have a big match this Sunday. I need to know if I can count on you, "Traci says. Jake just keeps on walking. Suddenly a crutch is shoved into Jake's chest. Jake stood right in front of Booker T who on crutches and wearing a leg brace. "Now look dog if you honestly think that joining Robert Roode is the right move than you are dead wrong. Because a guy like that will only keep you around as long as he can use you for his benefit," Booker says. "You know Booker I don't remember asking for your advice," Jake says.**



**Robert Roode and Payton Banks made there way to the ring Payton carried a garment bag. "Well Don I guess will find out if Jake Reed will join Robert Roode Inc." Mike says. "And Mike I hate to say it but the life Robert Roode is offering would be very hard to turn down if you're a twenty two year old kid," Don says. "Don you have a point. I have lost track of the number of young men that I have seen lead astray in this business," Mike says.**

"**Alright Jake Reed I have given you enough time it time to give me your answer," Robert says. Jake's music plays and he slowly makes his way out. Robert extends his hand but Jake doesn't shake it. "Ok not a hand shaker I see," Robert says. Jake just stays stoned face. "Ok Jake before you answer I want to give you a quick sample of what being in Robert Roode Inc." Robert says as Payton opens the bag to reveal a suit.**

"**That's pretty nice," Jake says. "This is five thousand dollars pretty nice doesn't begin to describe it. Now this is a gift from me to you. But if you listen to me you will be buying a new one weekly. Well go ahead try it on," Robert says. Payton hands Jake the suit jacket. The fans are starting to boo as Jake smiles. **

**Suddenly Jake kicks Robert in the gut and hits a Death Valley Driver on him. Jake takes the jacket and tears it apart. "Hey Bobby in case you don't get it I don't accept," Jake yells. Payton jumps on Jake's back. Traci runs down and pulls Payton off. Payton runs off.**



**Jake came backstage. "Dude you had me worried," Alex Shelly says walking up to him. "Did you plan that?" Chris asks. "No Chris I just decided at the last second to do all that. Now if you excuse me there are a few people I have straighten things out with," Jake says. **

**Jake heads to Jim's Cornets office just as he get there Booker comes outs. "Look I just wanted to apologize. I didn't want to disrespect you but I didn't want Roode to get to wind of my plan," Jake says. "Hey man it's cool," Booker says. "Thanks you haven't seen Traci have you?" Jake asks nervously knowing it won't be as easy as it was with Booker**



**Jake stood outside the knockouts dressing room. "Ok Jake just knock on the door. Maybe she won't be mad about you acting like a jackass and not telling her your plan. Yeah right," Jake says as he knocks on the door. ODB opens it. "Traci it's the jackass," she says before closing it.**

**A few seconds Traci opens it again. "Look I am so sorry. I just had an idea and I ran with it. But now I am starting to realize that I should have told you," Jake says. "Damn straight you should have told me. Do you know how stressed I was this past week?" Traci yells at him. "Look I am really sorry. But on the bright side Roode looked like an idiot," Jake says. Despite herself Traci laughes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**It was Time for Destination X. Jake was stretching backstage. "Lord just don't let me fall on my face out there," Jake thinks. "Hey Bro you ready for you PPV debut?" Chris Sabin asks walking up to him. "As I'll ever be," Jake says lacing up his boots for the tenth times that night out of nervousness. "Dude all you have to do is hit that sweet Death Valley Driver and Roode will be out. Traci will take care of Banks," Chris says.**

"**Yeah at least I won't have to worry about Roode trying to eat me unlike you will with Brother Ray," Jake says. "Hey don't worry about me and Alex. Tonight we take those bingo boys out," Chris says. "Where is Alex?" Jake asks. "Ah crap now I got to go look for him. He may very well be using the old Shelly Cam to film the knockouts," Chris says.**

"**See that is why I never wanted a tag partner you are practically married to the guy," Jake says. "Well Shelly can't be as bad as my partner," Tomko says. "Well Alex has never walked around with a crown on his head. A lampshade once but he was drunk, really drunk," Jake says putting on his ring jacket. "Good luck out there kid," Tomko says.**



**Jake and Traci were backstage about to go out. "Alright now remember since we are on PPV that means the no man on woman violence thing is off," Traci says. "I know so I'll make sure Roode can't cheap shot you," Jake says. "Hey don't worry about me. I'm just telling you to feel free to take a few shots on the bitch," Traci says. "Alright you two are up," Dutch Mantel says.**

**Traci's music starts to play. "The following contest is set for one fall introducing first the team of Traci Brooks and Jake Reed." Jake and Traci climb into the ring with the fans cheering. "Well Don here we go this one should be a very intense match," Mike says. "You got that right Mike. I mean just think back to all that Traci has endured at the hands of Robert Roode," Don says.**

**Robert's music plays. "And there opponents the team Robert Roode and Payton Banks." Robert and Jake will start the referee is about to call for the bell when Booker's music starts to play. Booker makes his way over to the broadcast table. "Well fans we are going to be joined by Booker T. Booker how is it going?" Mike asks.**

"**Well Mike it's going pretty good. My leg is healing up and I will be back soon but now I am going to watch Robert Roode get his butt whipped," Booker says. The bell rings, Jake and Robert tie up. Robert takes Jake over and applies an arm bar. Jake fights but Robert keeps control. They back up into corner and we get a clean break.**

**Jake chops Roode but Roode fires back with one of his own. They tie up again and this time Jake double legs Robert down. Roode is frustrated and tags in Payton. Jake quickly tags in Traci. Traci spears Payton and starts to reign down punches onto Payton's head. The referee forces Traci to break.**

**Payton thumbs Traci in the eye. Payton hits a neckbreaker. Payton than picks Traci up and suplexs her. Payton locks in a rear chin lock. Traci powers to one knee and starts to elbow Payton. Payton releases the hold allowing Traci to hit a gut wrench suplex. Payton crawls over to her corner and tags Robert in. Robert rushes in and knocks Jake off the apron.**

**Robert gives Traci a belly to belly suplex. Jake gets up and charges into the ring but the ref holds him back. This gives Robert a chance to just choke Traci. Robert is setting Traci up for a pile driver. Jake climbs in again the referee tries to stop him again but Jake just picks him up and moves him out of the way and than hits a flying neckbreaker on Roode.**

**Jake pulls Traci over to there corner jumps over the ropes and tags himself in. Robert gets up allowing Jake hit a German suplex on him. Jake rolls through and hits a release Dragon Suplex. Jake hits a lionsault, count of one, count of two, Robert kicks out. Jake locks in a sleeper. Robert fights the ropes. Payton meanwhile gets off the apron she reaches under the ring and pulls something out.**

"**Wait I think that's the stuff she sprayed in Jake's face a few weeks ago," Mike says. Jake goes for a drop kick but Robert pulls the ref in the way. Payton is getting ready to spray Jake but Traci pulls her down and hits the done deal DDT on Payton.**

**Robert takes control hitting a spin buster on Jake. Roode hits the double knee drop and covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Robert goes for the pay off but Jake blocks it. Robert whips Jake into the corner. Robert charges but Jake gets a boot up. Jake hits a bulldog. "Alright come on Jake," Booker says.**

**Jake climbs to the rope and goes for a splash but Roode gets his legs up. Robert goes to tag Payton but she is still down. Jake gets up and hits a flying lariat. Jake tags Traci in. Traci hits the Pie in the Sky and covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. "Oh Roode is going is blow a gasket. That sexiest pig will never be able to forget this," Mike says.**

**The ref raises Jake and Traci's hands. "Nice move," Jake says. "You did really well Jake," Traci. Robert suddenly hits Jake in the back with a chair and than he hits Traci. The ref tries to stop him but Robert shoves him out of the ring. Roode hits Jake again and is about to hit Traci but Booker gets in the ring and hits him with a crutch. **

**Booker goes to check on Jake and Traci but Roode clips him in the leg. Roode puts Booker in the figure four. The officials get Roode off Booker and force him to leave. Jake is down. Traci is down and Booker clutches his leg in pain. Robert looks in the camera and yell, "It Pays To Be Roode!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Robert Roode was in his penthouse and he was infuriated. Payton walked into the living room. "Robert my sources tell me that you put Booker out until at least Bound for Glory," Payton says. "You think I care about that non threat. I was humiliated thanks to that Jake Reed," Robert yells. "Robert calm down everyone knows Jake Reed is nothing compared to you. You are a future world champion. Jake Reed is a flash in the pan. He nothing compared to you," Payton says rubbing his shoulders.**

"**Oh really because the people see him as the next big thing. They actually think that hillbilly is better than me," Robert yells. "And the people are idiots. They have no taste," Payton says. "Your right but I still want to whip that smug smile off of Reed's face. I can imagine him problem having time of his living off his luck," Robert says.**



"**I'm going to need that arm," Jake says. "Well if you would stop moving around, I would stop sticking you," The seamstress says. "I think this is a rip off Brent Albright's jackets," Jake says. "Well we could try a few more that are shorter like the kind you use now," she says. "Yeah besides I wear them to stand out," Jake says.**

"**Ah just the guy I wanted to see," Jim says walking into the room. "I hope you want to see me for a good reason," Jake says. "Well only if you call a match with a former world champion a good reason," Jim says. "Wait a former single's or tag world champion because Roode is a former tag world champ and so is Storm," Jake says. "It's AJ Styles," Jim says. "Yes! I know I can beat that freaky little guy," Jake yells.**



**Traci walked into the Impact Zone with a huge smile on her face. The last few days had gone great. She was still al little sore after the chair shots but all she had to was think about pinning Robert and hitting that DDT on Payton and she smiled.**

**Suddenly some one pulled her into a room and threw her into a wall. "Did you think it was over bitch?" Robert asks getting right in her face. "Let me go Bobby." "Or what?" Traci tries to kick him but he side steps but he catches the legs and throws her to the ground. Traci hits her head and is dazed. The door flies open and Jake runs in sees what is going on and attacks Robert.**

**The two men brawl all over the Impact Zone's backstage area. The actually wind up in the interview area where Crystal is doing an interview with Dustin Rhoads trying to convince him that he already has a job as Black Reign. "Now you two break this up," Dustin says grapping Jake's shoulder. Jake not knowing who it is but in defense mode turns and punches Dustin in the mouth. **

**This gives Robert a chance to clip Jake's leg. Robert picks Jake up and tosses him into the wall. "You think you can get away with embarrassing me you little bastard," Robert says kicking Jake in the ribs. Matt Morgan runs up and chases Robert off. "Jake are you alright?" Matt asks. "Traci she is…" "I'm fine," Traci says walking up to the scene.**

**Traci and Jake explain the full story to Matt and Jim. "Ok I am making a match next PPV one on one Jake Reed vs. Robert Roode," Jim says. "Fine by me Jim. I am sick of this guy and I won't just knock him down a peg I will knock him off the board," Jake says. "You going to ok for you match with AJ?" Traci asks. "Hey it's going to take a lot more than that to keep this Outlaw down," Jake says.**



"**AJ I am not going to help you," Tomko says in the locker room. "But Kurt and Karen are on vacation and I need some back up. I'm totally serious," AJ says. "First you can't be serious with that crown on your heard," Tomko says. "Tomko we are partners. And Christian wants to break my neck and now we have this new guy to worry about," AJ says.**

"**Now why would Christian want to hurt you all you did was cost him the world title time and again. Oh and Jake is your problem not mine," Tomko says picking up his belt. "Hey if he beats me odds are he gets a title shot," AJ says. "Than he would be my problem but you better not lose," Tomko says as he leaves.**

**AJ left the locker room and Payton walked up to him. "AJ I have a business deal for you," Payton says. "Oh no some how I make a deal and every time I get a bigger headache," AJ says. "AJ I promise that is will not result in a bigger headache now follow me," Payton says.**

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Mike and Don were at the announcers table. "Don when we came on the air we started with a brawl between Jake Reed and Robert Roode well Jim Cornet has added a one on one match between these two at Lockdown," Mike says. "Mike it's just an issue that keeps growing," Don says as Jake's music starts to play. "Don that is true but right now Jake Reed needs to block out Robert Roode and get ready to face AJ Styles," Mike says Jake walks to the ring.**

"**Introducing first "The Omaha" Outlaw Jake Reed!" Jake takes his ring jacket off and runs the ropes to warm up. AJ's music starts to play. "His opponent from Gainesville Georgia is one half of TNA World Tag Team Champions he is "****The Phenomenal****" AJ Styles. AJ comes out the ramp and poses. As the fireworks die down Robert and Payton come out behind AJ. "What the hell are those two doing out here?" Don asks.**

**AJ climbs into the ring acting like he has already won the match. Slick Johnson calls for the bell. Jake goes for the lock up but AJ rolls out of the way. Jake goes for it again but AJ rolls out of the way again. AJ gets up and points to his head. "Now that is using the brain," AJ yells. AJ turns around and Jake punches him right in the jaw. "And that is using your fist," Don says.**

**Jake picks AJ whips him the ropes and back body drops AJ. AJ lands on his feet and hits an ****Enzuigiri. AJ goes to the tope rope and hits a Frogsplash, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. AJ sets up for the rack bomb but Jake hits a crucifix bomb. AJ rolls out of the ring. Jake gets up and acts like he is going for a dive but stops as AJ tries to cover up. Jake than acts like he is going for a picador but just lands on the apron. Again AJ tries to cover up.**

**Jake goes for an Osi Moonsault and hits it. Jake throws AJ back in the ring. "Talk about setting up perfectly," Don says. The ref checks on AJ and this gives Robert a chance to throw Jake back first into the guard rail. Robert than sends Jake back into the ring. AJ locks Jake in the inverted STF. Jake reaches the ropes.**

**Traci makes her way out to the ring. AJ goes out the apron and hits a springboard forearm. AJ goes for a spinebuster but Jake blocks and hits an arm drag. Jake catches AJ with a spinning neck breaker. Jake picks AJ up hits a half nelson suplex. AJ gets to his feet allowing Jake to hit the flying lariat. Jake covers, count of one, count of two, AJ kicks out.**

**Jake**** goes for the lion sault, AJ gets his legs up but Jake lands on his feet and drops a fist but AJ rolls out of the way and Jake misses. Both men are up and miss blows AJ is able to hit his back flip inverted DDT. AJ climbs to the top and goes for the spiral tap but Jake gets his legs up. "This has to be among the most even match in a while," Don says. "Absolutely neither man has been able to get a clear advantage," Mike says. Both men get up and Jake is about to charge but Payton trips him up.**

**Traci comes over to confront**** Payton but Robert steps between. This doesn't stop Traci and now the Slick gets out of the ring to stop them. AJ pulls a bag of powder out of his tights. Jake kicks AJ's hand and the powder blinds AJ. Jake hits a flying neck breaker and than a lionsault. There is no ref because Slick is still dealing with Roode, Traci, and Payton. Jake goes over and tries to get Slick but Roode jumps up and hits him with a pair of brass knuckles.**

**Jake is stunned and AJ hits the Styles Clash.**** AJ covers, count of one, count of two, Matt Morgan comes from the back and pulls the referee out of the ring. Matt is trying to explain what is going on but AJ get out of the ring and gets in his face. "You stupid ape don't do that," AJ yells and than he slaps Matt. It hits AJ what he just did as he runs away. Matt gives chase.**

**AJ gets back in the ring allowing Jake to kick him in the gut and hit the Death Valley Driver, count of one, count of two, count of three. "The winner of the match Jake Reed." Roode stalks off madder than before as Jake gets a microphone. "Hey Bobby take a good look because that is going to you in a few more weeks," Jake says pointing at AJ.**

"**Not going to happen," ****Robert yells. "Oh it's going to happen. You always talk about making a name for yourself. Well at Lockdown Jake Reed makes his name at your expense. Because it pays to not be Roode," Jake says.**



**Later that night Traci had bea****ten Velvet Sky in a match and was getting ready to leave when the door to the dressing room opened. Jake covered in blood stood there. "Help," Jake says as he collapses. "Jake hold on," Traci says as she runs over to him.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Note – I really wanted to get this up a while ago but I just wasn't happy with the first try so I hope you enjoy this.**_

**Robert and Payton were in Jim's office. "Ok someone attacked Jake Reed last week. And I am pretty sure it was you," Jim says pointing at Robert. "Mr. Cornet I warn you that is slander," Payton says. "Well with all you two have done in the past it not like your reputations can sink any lower," Jim says. "Why would I attack Jake Reed? I am sick of his excuses, first he trips and blames Payton next week he has something in his eyes and walks right into the payoff but some how that is her fault again," Robert says.**

"**Now look here Bobby. I'm not a stupid man and in my day I had a hand in a few beat downs," Jim says. "Yeah so you don't really have any room to accuse me," Robert says. The door opens and Jake walks in. Matt stands between Jake and Robert. "Now let me make it very clear this is my office and I finally have it set up the way I want it. You two are not going to brawl in here," Jim says.**

"**Fine by me Jim. You see I want save up all this rage to take it out on him at Lockdown," Jake says. "I would love to see you try. I've been in the cage plenty of times unlike you there Jake who has only watched from the stands," Robert says. "Roode I am going to kick your ass," Jake says. "Jake you are a little boy about to enter a man's world. I am going to show the world once and for all that you are fluke," Roode says.**

"**Well old man if I a fluke what does that make me when I beat you," Jake says. "Alright both of you stop it. Since you both are so ready to get on it on I will book a tag match Jake you will team with ****Kaz and Roode you will team with Black Reign," Jim says.**



**Traci was walking around backstage when she heard something strange. "Look Katie I am doing my best. But I am barley breaking even and I just started I can't ask for a raise," Jake says around a corner. Traci doesn't want to ease drop but she doesn't leave. "Look Kate I'm sending what I can. Fine I'll talk to you later," Jake says turning off his phone. Jake turns to leave and sees Traci. "How much of that did you hear?" Jake asks clearly a little ashamed that someone heard about his troubles.**

"**Hey to know you were talking to a Katie," Traci says. "Yeah my big sister," Jake says. "Jake is everything ok?" Traci asks. "I don't want to talk about it," Jake says. "Let me give you a little warning. I said that a few times and I wound up working for Bobby," Traci says. "How is your mother?" Jake asks wanting to change the subject. "She is fine but we're talking about you," Traci says.**

"**Katie is my sister. Our dad opened this bar right before he died. And she is fighting to keep it open. Last month there was some issue that caused the some damage now we are way behind on the bills," Jake says. "And she is asking you to help out?" Traci says. "I'm trying but I with move to Florida I can't even break even," Jake says.**

"**I wish there was something I could do," Traci says. "Hey I will be fine and I will figure it out," Jake says. "Hey if you need to talk I here for you," Traci says. "Thank you," Jake says. "Yo Dude. We got to rock," Kaz says walking up to them. "Alright bro," Jake says making a 180 from his somber mood. "Well come on lets go," Kaz yells.**



"**Well Don talk about powder keg that is what we have in this match," Mike says. "Well as we have seen the last few month Black Reign and ****Kaz have been locked in a feud. Meanwhile before that he was feuding with Robert Roode during the summer," Don says. "Now since coming to TNA, Jake Reed has battled Roode almost every week but last week while brawling with Roode Jake punched Dustin Rhoads the alter ego of Black Reign," Mike says. "And than last weeks one attacked Jake Reed but we don't know who," Don says.**

**All four men have entered ****Kaz will start for his team while Robert starts for his team. Robert goes for the lariat but Kaz slips under and hits a jumping thrust kick knocking Roode down. Robert gets up and ties up the wind up in an overhead wrist lock but Kaz sweeps the legs. Kaz tags in Jake who jumps and goes after Robert. Robert quickly crawls over to his corner to tag in Reign. **

**Jake extends his hand for test of strength, Reign goes for it but Jake pulls his right hand back putting up his left hand. Reign now goes for the left but Jake drops it and puts the right back up. This pattern goes on for the next ninety seconds. "Stop it!" Reign yells. "You got it," Jake yells before arm dragging Reign. Jake gets a side headlock on Reign. Reign hits a belly to back suplex.**

**Roode tags himself back in. Jake sits up allowing Roode to hit somersault neck breaker followed by the diving knee drop. "Who's the greatest?" Robert yells before he covers, count of one, count of two, Kaz makes the save. Roode locks in a chin lock. Jake reveres out of the hold and hits a series of chops. Reign comes gets the ref's distracted allowing Robert to low blow Jake.**

**Roode hits a spine buster and than tags in Black Reign. Reign pounds on Jake with punches. He follows that up with a stunner than locking in the straight jacket. Jake tires to fight out but can't. Reign gives Jake an atomic drop and covers, count of one, count of two, Kaz makes the save but referee forces him back to his corner. Reign tags Robert.**

**Robert hits the rotating belly to belly. Payton jumps up on the apron distracting the referee giving Robert a chance to just choke Jake. Kaz rushes in and kicks Roode in the head to break the choke. The ref sees Kaz and again forces him back to the corner. Robert takes to just paint brushing Jake in the face with his foot. Robert hits a neck breaker and tags in Reign.**

**Reign sets up for the blackout but Jake backdrops him over the top rope. The fans come alive as Jake stumbles over to his corner but Payton low blows Kaz taking off the apron. Roode hits the northern lariat on Jake. Reign gets back in the ring and gives Jake the shattered dreams. Reign covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Jake gets a hold of Black Reign's jumpsuit and tosses him throw the ropes. Roode rushes in but Jake catches him with a hot shot.**

**Jake tags in Kaz and the crowd explodes. Kaz drop kicks Roode out of the ring and than hits Reign with a spin kick. Leg hook suplex by Kaz and than a slingshot DDT into the double knee face buster. Robert charges in but takes a bicycle kick. Reign gets a belly to belly and than a German suplex. Count of one, count of two, Reign kicks out.**

**Kaz goes for the wave of the future but Reign blocks it. But Roode comes in and gives Kaz invertered DDT. Reign and Roode go for a double suplex but Jake comes in and spears Roode. This lets Kaz hit the wave of the future, count of one, count of two, count of three.**

**Jake and Robert don't listen to the bell and brawl up the ramp. Security tries to break up it but can't. Suddenly some in a hooded sweatshirt jumps the rail and clips Jake in the leg before running off. Payton gives Robert a chair and hits Jake busting him wide open. Kaz runs Robert off. "Who the hell was that?" Kaz yells.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Jake parked got of his car out and walked into a bar. The smell of beer and peanuts filled the air. "Hey boy o," A man behind the bar yells. "Hey Shawn how are things?" Jake asks. "Well I'm good but you sister is losing her mind," Shawn says. "Where is Katie?" Jake asks. "In the back going over bills," Shawn says. "Hey give me an idea what's the take?" "One hundred," Shawn says. "Is that net or gross?" Jake asks. "You don't want to know," Shawn says.**

**Jake walks to the back office he gets to the door and knocks. "Go away," A voice yells. "I bring money," Jake says. The door opens and Jake's sister Katie a woman age twenty seven with long red hair. "Hey little brother," Katie says as they hug. They walk into the office and Jake sits behind the desk.**

"**Have a seat," Katie says sarcastically. "Ok sis how fare off are we on the mortgage?" Jake asks. "Three thousand," Katie says forlorn. "Well this might help," Jake says handing her a check. "Is this all?" Katie asks. "Gee your welcome. You know I have to pay rent, and buy food and gas and other things. Kate that is all I spare," Jake says. "I know but Jake it's just one thing after another going wrong and it take money," Katie says.**

"**I hate to say this but maybe we need to consider selling," Jake says. Katie picks up a stack of papers and hits Jake in the head. "No way! I'm not going let this become some Applebee's!" Katie yells. "Kate calm down. Look I know you want to keep this place going for dad but mom will understand," Jake says. "Oh how would you know that?" Katie yells.**

"**Because I've told him to sell," Jake's mother Amy says walking into the office. "I don't wan to talk about this," Katie says. "Look Kate I'm not talking about selling everything just part of it," Jake says. "Yeah a partner," Amy says. "I have to run to the bank," Katie says leaving. "Well she only hit me once so it better than I expected," Jake says.**

"**How is your leg?" Amy asks "Mom I'm fine," Jake says. "You can't be fine. You have been attacked two weeks in a row," Amy says. "Mom I am fine. I just need to beat Roode," Jake says. "Just don't get hurt," Amy says.**



**Robert was lifting weights. "Payton," He yells. Payton comes into the room. "Yes Sir," Payton says. "Add the next round of weight to the bar," he commands. "Alright," she says. "I still don't know if I like this idea of using you know who," Robert says. "I'm sure you figure out how to control him," Payton says. "What I need is a way to control Reed. I need something to get under his skin. I have to take him off his game," Robert says.**

"**I have an idea but it might take an investment on your part," Payton says. "Oh like your brilliant idea to make him my protégé. Do you remember how well that went," Robert yells. "I know but this idea will work," Payton says. "Ok what is your idea?" Robert asks. "Look Reed comes from Omaha NE. I have a few friends out there and I happen to know for a fact that Reed's family bar is in trouble," Payton says. "Money trouble meaning they might have a few outstanding loans," Robert says evilly. "Exactly," Payton says handing him a phone.**



**Katie walked back into her office and saw Jake going over papers. "Where's mom?" Katie asks. "Doing some stocking. Look Katie you have done a great job running this place. But it's too much if we bring in a partner we may be able to get our head above water," Jake says. "Look all we need is one good month," Katie says. "Yeah well this month won't be it and odds are next month won't be it either. Oh and by the way big sister it's our mothers house that we put up for collateral," Jake says.**

"**I know what we put up. But dad wanted this for son long and this all we have left of him," Katie says. "Yeah but do you think dad would want to see you on the verge of having a breakdown? Do you think he would want us eating discount tuna just to put extra money in the back because fifty cents makes actually could mean the difference? And it's like dad used to say once there in the ground it's over," Jake says. "Jake you and mom put me in charge like it or not so for right now get out of my office," Katie yells.**

"**Well I have to go anyway," Jake says walking out. Katie sits down at her desk. The phone starts to ring she takes a seep breathe to calm down before answering it. "Hello… Yes Mr. Closs… What do you mean our loan has been sold?"**



**A few days later a banged up Jake stops out side his apartment door. "Ok where are my keys," Jake says searching his pockets. "You drop these," Roberts says holding Jake's keys in front of him. "You know Roode I'm sore as hell and haven't slept this weekend but I can still whip you ass. So let's go," Jake says dropping his bags and taking off his jacket. "Calm down Jake after all you wouldn't want to attack the man that hold the lease on that crappy bar," Robert says holding up a piece of paper that shows he know owns the loan. "How?" Jake asks shacking with anger. "I have connections like him," Robert says as Jake is hit in the back of the head and blacks out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A forlorn Jake walked into the Impact Zone. "Hey Jake you ok? You look someone shot your dog," Samoa Joe says. "I got some issues to deal with Joe," Jake says as he just keeps walking. Kevin Nash walks up to Joe. "That is not good," Kevin says. "What are you talking about Big Man?" Joe asks. "I've been in this business a long time and every place I go I see that look and it means something really bad happened to that guy," Nash says.**

**Jake puts his bag in his locker. "Here's the line up Jake," Matt Morgan says handing a sheet of paper to him. "Yeah thanks," Jake says as he looks at the sheet. "Dude you got a big match it's vs. Brother Ray if he can make weight," Matt says. Jake says nothing and Matt walks away. Chris and Alex walk into the room. "Hey Reed we need you to settle a bet," Chris says. "Yeah if the guy who played Christopher on the Sopranos gained like a hundred pounds and got a good tan would he look just like Joe or like a distant cousin?" Alex asks.**

"**I don't care," Jake says slamming his locker and walking out. "Dude what got up his ass?" Alex asks. "Dude how much you want to bet Robert Roode has something to with his attitude," Chris says.**



**Jake was making his way to the ring. "Introducing first The Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed." Jake climbs into the ring still a foul mood. Team 3D's music starts to play. Ray, Devon and Devine come down to the ring. Ray is doing jumping jacks in effort to cut some last second weight. Earl Hebner order Ray to the scale. "Give me a chance to do ten more," Ray yells. "I don't think a hundred more would help. I saw Ray giving a hell of a look to piece of chocolate cake," Don says.**

**Ray finally gets on the scale. "Didn't make it," Earl yells. "Fine Devon get on the scale," Ray yells. Devon gets on the scale put Earl gives him a thumbs down. "Devine go," Ray yells. "Hold on a second I just had a freaking match with Lethal. I'm freaking exhausted It's not fault you can't make wegith lard ass," Devine yells. Both Ray and Devon are in shock than they get really mad. Johnny sees this and runs away. Ray and Devon give chase. "He should have said that before that match maybe the running would have allowed them to make weight," Don says.**

**Robert Roode's music plays. Robert and Payton come down. "Don't expect to get that lucky with me," Roode says. Jake just stares Roode down. "Oh what's the matter Jake? Your smart mouth taking the week off," Robert says. "You know what the problem is you lousy son of a…" "Calm down Jake think of your mother," Robert taunts. "Wait his mother what is he talking about?" Mike asks.**

"**Mike just look at Jake's eyes they are burning with furry. He just wants tear Robert Roode apart but something is holding him back," Don says. "Some how some way I am going to make you pay," Jake says. "No you ad you little family are the ones that have to pay," Payton says. Jake is starting to pace tying not to hit someone. "I hit him mom loses his house, I hit her I lose my job we can't pay the loan and mom loses her house," Jake thinks.**

"**So Jake things are going to change. So right now I want you to forfeit our match at Lockdown," Roode yells. Jake stops pacing and super kicks Roode in the face. Jake rolls out of the ring a hug part of him regretting what he has just done another part loving it.**



**Jake walks backstage. Traci sees him and walks over to him. "Jake I heard what Robert was saying and did he some how get control of the loan for your dad's bar?" Traci asks. "Yeah he did. I don't know how but he did. And odds are my mother just lost her house because I couldn't control my temper," Jake says. "Jake for a long time I put up with crap like that from Roode all for my mother and truth is she hated that I did," Traci says. "Are you trying to say my dad wouldn't want me bowing down to Roode just keep his bar open," Jake says.**

"**Yeah that is what I am saying Jake," Traci says patting him on the back. "Yeah but it's my mom I'm worried about and would still have to pay money to SOB. Just the thought of that guy getting more money makes my skin crawl," Jake says. "That's it I am getting you out of here," Traci says.**



"**Oh trust me I have bigger let down story than that," Jake says. Traci had taken him out to eat and now they were exchanging stories about the Indies. "So fine top what is your most disappointing moment?" Traci asks. "Ok I'm backstage at a IWA show and in walks in "The American Dream" Dusty Rhoads. He looks right at me and goes "Let me give some advice boy." So I am pumped I mean this guy is a multi time world champion so this has to be good," Jake says. "What did he say?" "Just get over. And than he leaves. Great advice except I already knew that," Jake says.**

"**Yeah that sounds like Dusty," Traci says. "Oh yeah you were his secretary. How did that work out?" Jake asks. "Are you trying to be funny?" Traci asks. "Yeah get used to it. I usually try to funny," Jake says.**

"**REED!" Robert yells storming into the reteraunt followed by Payton and a camera. Jake stands up. "I'm right here Bobby. And if you want to get knocked out again just step up," Jake says. Jake and Robert are face to face. "Reed I swear god that I will call in that loan and you family loses everything," Robert says. "Take it Roode because my family will survive. But you won't. Remember the clock is ticking when it stops you and I meet in a cage," Jake says. "Trust me Reed I look foreword to it. But lets just say I have a little investment to make sure I win," Robert says.**

"**Jake look out," Traci yells. But it's too late as Brent Albright attacks Jake drives him through a wall. "Reed I think know you Brent pretty well. And oh years he is the on that has been attacking you," Robert says as Payton, and Brent leave. "Jake talk to me," Traci says checking on him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Robert, Brent, and Payton stood by Crystal for an interview. "Robert Roode just when I think you can't sneak any lower you go after Jake Reed's family you make me sick," Crystal says as she walks off in disgust. "You know everyone can try to blame me but Jake Reed I didn't force you to take out a loan you couldn't cover. I didn't force down a very generous offer to join Robert Roode Inc. And most all I didn't book this match. But Jake I will hurt tonight. And I will make you respect me," Robert says.**



**Later Jake is at the same interview set. "Jake you there is no way you at 100 either mentally or physically how are you going to get through this match?" Crystal asks. "The same I got through packing the house I have lived in since I was ten. The same way I got through taking anything personal from what my dad's bar. And the same I got through selling my car giving up apartment and than swallowing pride and asking Kaz if I can crash with him for a while. And finally the same way I handed over almost every cent my family had and some given to us by close friends to Robert Roode," Jake says.**

"**Jake that had to rough," Crystal says. "You damn straight it was tough but now Roode you have everything the house, the bar, and everything I worked for. But now Roode you can't take anymore. I will take from you. I will take your blood and pride," Jake says limping off.**



**The six sides of steel was standing as Robert's music plays. "The following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first from Wall street in Manhattan New York," Robert Roode. Both Payton and Brent follow Robert to the ring. Jake's music starts to plays. Jake slowly makes his way. Jake takes off his ring jacket and shows his ribs are bandaged. Jake is about to climb into the cage when Traci music starts to play. Traci comes to the ring and stands in Jake's corner. Than Kaz comes to the ring and stands beside Traci.**

**Jake is in the ring and the referee calls for the bell. Jake and Robert tie up and Robert knees him in the ribs. Jake drops to the ground. Roode just kicks him in the side. Jake gets to his feet but Roode just give him the rotating belly to belly suplex. Roode puts Jake's neck on the ropes and his knee into the back of his head to choke him. "Come on Jake," Kaz yells. Roode picks Jake up and hits power slam and than drops the knee.**

**Roode makes the cover, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Roode picks Jake up to go for a power bomb but Jake counter into a face buster. Roode is up first and charges at Jake but Jake is able to grabs his arm and throws him into the cage. Robert is stunned and Jake gets him into a school boy, count of one, count of two, Roode kicks out. Roode charges at Jake who gives him an arm. Roode charges again and Jake gives him another one.**

**Both men are up and Jake hits a flying head scissors. Roode is down and Jake goes for the lion sault. Robert gets his legs up. "Oh," Jake says as he clutches his ribs. Robert gets up and puts Jake in abdominal stretch. After about a minute he lets it up and pulls the tape off of Jake's ribs and than locks the stretch again. Roode than hits modified gut buster.**

**Jake struggles to get up. Roode just stand behind him waiting to go for the northern lariat. Roode goes for it but Jake ducks and hits dragon suplex. Jake fights to get up first and hits an overhead belly to belly suplex. Jake locks in a dragon sleeper but Roode reaches the ropes. Jake breaks the hold. Both men lock up and Robert goes for the knee to the ribs again but this time Jake catches it and hits a dragon screw leg whip.**

**Jake is really hurting and can't follow up. Payton reaches through the slot that is left open and puts a pair of brass knuckles on Robert's hand. Traci comes over and punches Payton reaches in and pulls the knuckles off of Robert. Brent starts to stalks Traci but Kaz hits a leaping kick on Brent to knock him down. Roode gets up and hits Jake with the hand he still thinks has the knuckles and punches Jake.**

**Roode goes to hind the knucks but than sees he doesn't have them. Robert turns around and gets by Jake's flying lariat. The adrenalin is pumping for Jake and drops an elbow. Jake slingshots Robert into the cage wall. Jake gets up and hits a side leg sweep. Jake picks Roode up and goes for a Death Valley Driver but Robert counters out of it to hit a belly to back suplex. Jake sits up allowing Roode to hit a rolling neck snap.**

**Robert picks Jake up and set him for the payoff. Jake counters out of it landing on is feet behind Roode and gets him in a backslide, count of one, count of two, Roode kicks out. Payton is up and is able to distract the referee allowing Robert to low blow Jake. Roode than hits the Rude Awaking and makes cover, count of one, count of two, count of… Jake kicks out.**

**Robert is pissed and starts to Jake choke even lifting him up only to drive his back in the mat. Finally the ref pulls him off, but Robert just kicks Jake in the side of the ribs. Andrew Thomas tries to pull him off as he does it again and again. Roode punches him knocking Andrew out. On the outside Albright attacks Kaz and hits a half nelson suplex on him and than climbs into the cage. Payton meanwhile hits Traci with a chair.**

**Brent comes into the ring. Roode and Brent attack Jake. They whip Jake into ropes and go for a double back body drop but Jake stop and is able kick both of them in the face. Matt Morgan runs down opens the cage door and gets Albright out the ring. Roode charges at Jake who gets him in a small package, count of one, count of two, Roode kicks out. "This match can't go on much longer," Mike says.**

**Roode is up first and looks for the payoff again. Jake rolls him up again, count of one, count of two, count of three. "The winner of the match Jake Reed!" Robert gets up and attacks Jake but Jake slips out of the cage door and Traci slams it on Robert's face. "For the second straight Pay Per View Robert Roode has been made a fool by Jake Reed," Don says.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Jake was in the spare room at Kaz's place. Kaz walked into the room and said, "Dude you ready to roll?" "Yeah as soon I wrap my ribs," Jake says. Kaz takes a good look the dark bruises on Jake. "Dude you should not be wrestling tonight," Kaz says. "Yeah well I'm not. Jim said all I had to do was show up sign some autographs see if I can go next week," Jake says. "Hey how are your sister and mother doing?" "Well there fine all things considered. Katie actually got hired back at her old job and mom is working part time at a school," Jake says.**

"**Come on we need to get going," Kaz says. "Just do me on favor." "Sure what?" "Make sure I don't fall on my face," Jake says. "Dude you really hurt that bad?" Kaz asks. "Yeah every time I breathe," Jake says.**



**Robert was pacing angrily backstage. Both Brent and Payton watch him. "I should fire you right now," Robert says pointing at Brent. "You better get that finger out of my face unless you want to make it an after breakfast snack," Brent says. "Listen here "Mr. Hired Gun" I gave you one job take out Jake Reed. Yet some how he keeps coming. And remember the deal was you don't get full payment until I say the job is done," Robert says. "Fine but remember Bob once there is nothing stopping me from taking a payoff to take you out later on," Brent says as he leaves.**

**Robert turns to Payton. "And you with you little idea to take Reed's bar. You told me it would take him so far out his game that he would be easy pickings. Well guess what it motivated him! He wouldn't stop coming at me," Robert yells. "He won the battle but you are winning the war," Payton says cowering in the corner. "What are you talking about?" Robert asks.**

"**Robert there is no way that Jake Reed is 100 you beat the hell out of him. He is in the cross hairs of injury," Payton says. "Yeah one blow to the rips and he may cough up blood," Robert says. "So Robert it doesn't matter if he got a fluke roll up all you have to do is take him out," Payton says.**



**Traci was backstage pacing. "Traci calm down," ODB says. "Yeah you have been pacing around her for the last hour," Velvet Sky says. "I have not been pacing," Traci says. "Yes you have. Now while don't check and see if a certain guy in a brown leather jacket is here," ODB says. "For your information Jake wears a black leather jacket," Traci says. "Who said anything about Jake," ODB says. Traci just leaves.**

**In the hallway she sees Jake talking to Samoa Joe and Kevin Nash. "You know kid that win on Sunday was a great start but know you got to start building," Nash says. "Building what?" Jake asks. "Build on the win kid," Joe says. "Yeah you need to start showing a little more personality. The people want to react to you they just something to react to," Nash says. "Hey big man we got to get going," Joe says.**

**Joe and Nash walk off. Jake turns and sees Traci. "Hey how is it going?" Jake asks. "Really good. How are you ribs?" Traci asks. "Well I think they are healing. Got the night off witch is a good thing because I don't think I could even run the ropes," Jake says. "Traci we have a match," Gail Kim yells. "I have to run," Traci says. "Hey break someone else's leg," Jake says. Traci runs off.**

**Jake starts to head back to the men's locker room. "Help me please," A female voice yells. Payton comes running up to Jake in a panic. "Please help me," she says. "Calm down," Jake says. "Robert he has gone nuts. He blames me for his loss," Payton yells. "Step aside Reed," Robert says walking up to them. "Roode you…" Payton low blows him.**

**Roode starts to kick Jake in the ribs. Robert picks him up and throws him into a door. Jake falls to his knees and starts to cough up blood. Roode gets one of the crates on wheels and throws it into Jake. "Finish him off," Robert says to Brent. Brent puts Jake in the crowbar. "Hey get off him," Rhino yells running off Robert and company.**



**Later that night Robert was in a match with Curry Man. The King of Spice had his moment but Robert always takes control. About three minutes into the match Robert was setting up for a power bomb when Jake ran down with a chair and hit him in the back. Brent and Payton pull Robert out of the ring before Jake can do any real damage. Jake gets a microphone.**

"**Robert Roode every part of my body is killing me. I can barley breath right now but I'm not dead yet. And I swear to god I am going to make you pay," Jake says as he jumps out of the ring to take out Brent and Robert.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Jim Cornett was in his office with Jake. "Now look Jake I understand that you want to tear Robert Roode apart. But look I have to protect you from yourself," Jim says. "Mr. Cornett I am fine," Jake says. "Son you are not fine. Trust me I have had the staff doctor in here giving me all the details. You need time to rest and recover. You are not cleared to wrestle," Jim says. "Jim there are house shows this week I can't afford to miss them. I can't sleep in Kaz's spare room forever," Jake says.**

"**Look Jake calm down. Look I am very aware of your situation. But my hands are tied," Jim says. "I also can't let Roode think he has run me off," Jake says. "Jake do you know why The Midnight Express and I always had the advantage over the Rock N Roll Express?" Jim asks. "Because you cheated," Jake says. "No not because we cheated. It was because those two would always think with there hearts not there heads. They would get hurt and come charging back way too soon. That is what you are doing," Jim says.**

"**You make a good point," Jake says. "Plus I have something else for you," Jim says. "I hope it allows me to make money," Jake says. "Well actually it does. You know TNA has working relationship with New Japan. And well we are getting ready to do our second Global Impact special well we need a few start to head over and do some PR work," Jim says. "Would I get to go to any of the shows?" Jake asks. "All of the New Japan shows while your there," Jim says.**

"**I'm in," Jake says excitedly. "Don't you want to know how much you will be paid or who you will be going with?" Jim asks. "Don't care I am getting paid to watch wrestling," Jake says. "What about where you are staying," Jim says. "Jim I'm being paid to watch wrestling. Man where were you when I was working at a warehouse," Jake says.**



**Jake sat on the plane that would take him over to Japan. In his excitement he regretted not asking more questions. Especially since he was now on a plane for a trip that would take hours and would have no idea who he would be next to. "Oh I hope it not Team 3D," Jake says. "Hey Jake," Traci says walking up the seats. "Oh thank you lord," Jake thinks. "Hey Traci how is it going?" "Well pretty good. I always love being able to do things like this," Traci says. "So have you ever been to Japan before?" Jake asks.**

"**No not Japan. Mexico a few times. What about you?" Traci asks as she sits down. "Nope always wanted to work over there but never got the chance," Jake says. "Really I would have thought Alex or Chris would have pulled some strings in Zero One," Traci says. "Yeah they tried and so did Davey Richards in NOAH it just never worked out," Jake says. "Well with the way your stock is rising odds are you will be on the next Global Impact," Traci says.**



"**I have never eaten so much in my life," Jake says walking into a hotel room with Traci. "I know how you feel," Traci says sitting on the bed. "Is this your room or mine?" Jake asks. "Ah I'm not sure," Traci says. "Ok you are drunk. I saw how many of those things you had," Jake says. "Wait this from the guy that blew half his money after he found out they sold beer in vending machines," Traci says. "Hey I'm in training," Jake says.**

"**Training for what?" "I'm the number one contender for James Storm's beer drinking title," Jake says trying to sit a chair but missing it and landing with a thud. "Are you ok?" Traci asks trying to get up. "Hey it's you room," Jake says holding up a boot with a heel. "Good because I would be worried if you reading Cosmo," Traci says holding up a magazine.**

"**You know this has been a lot of fun and think we have only been here a day," Jake says getting up and rolling onto the bed. Traci starts to laugh. "Jake we have been here three days," Traci says. "What about the time difference?" Jake asks. "It doesn't work like that. Jake you are so goofy sometimes," Traci says. "Sometimes clearly you haven't known me long enough I'm goofy all the time. Once I even wound up stealing Joey Ryan's inhaler and than I made him thumb wrestle me to get it back," Jake says.**

"**PWG is weird," Traci says. "Oh this wasn't in PWG it was just a Tuesday Night," Jake says. "You know Jake I'm sorry," Traci says. "For what?" "When you first came to TNA I was kind of rough on you," Traci says. "And I cost you a match to that insane Payton Banks it's all water under the bridge. But I should actually thank you really gave a shoulder to lean on when Roode stole the bar. And as a matter of fact ah Traci when we get back home would you like to…" Jake stops when he hears snoring.**

**Jake looks over and sees that Traci has fallen asleep. Jake quietly gets up and tucks her into to bed before leaving. "Good night sleeping beauty," Jake whispers before leaving and heading back to his room.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_**Note- Thank you for reading and please review**_

**Brent Albright made is way to the ring for an OVW show. With the WWE pulling out the company it cleared the way for him to return. "Somebody is about to get hurt," Brent yells. Suddenly Jake jumps over the rail and attacks Albright. The referee calls for the bell and we have a match. Jake spears Albright down the ground and takes a mount to reign down punches and elbows. Albright reveres and hits some elbows of his own.**

**Jake reveres and once again but Albright goes for a triangle choke but Jake stomps him in the head. Jake tosses Alright out of the ring. This short lived match breaks down into a pure street fight. Brent picks up a chair but Jake kicks it into Brent's face. Alright is busted open and out like a light. Jake gets a microphone. "Albright consider this a warning you keep coming after me I will fight back. And pass this on to your boss," Jake says before picking Brent up for the Death Valley Driver onto the floor.**



"**What do you mean you quit?" Robert yells into his phone. "I mean I can't get hurt and miss bookings. I have a wife and to son to worry about. So I'm done working for you," Brent says before hanging up. "Another one of… no wait two of you stupid ideas back fires on me," Robert yells at Payton. "Robert…" "Shut up and get out," Robert yells. Payton leaves. Robert starts too angrily to pace around his penthouse. "That little farm boy is going to pay," Robert yells.**



**It had been over a week since Jake had been on Impact. But he was back this week and had a black bag that he said had a special surprise for Bobby. Jake made his way to the ring with his bag. "Actually feeling a lot better. You see last week I got some time off and actually didn't get beat up. I did get really drunk and fall on my butt but I didn't hurt my ribs," Jake says drawing a laugh from the fans.**

**Roode's music starts to play and Robert makes his way to the ramp. "Jake Reed I am sick and tired of you. You are not going to make your name at my expense," Robert yells. "I already did," Jake fires back. "Shut up!" "Why don't you come in the ring and make me!" Jake says. "No everybody hold on," Jim Cornett yells coming out followed out by Matt Morgan. Matt stands in front of Robert but gives Jake a quick glance telling to stay back.**

"**Alright we have to many matches set up for tonight to let you two start brawling all over this place. But I'll make you a deal we have ****Sacrifice in two weeks. So one more time we will have Jake Reed vs. Robert Roode," Jim says. "Well that if fine by me Cornett and Jake Reed I am going to finish the job and take you out of TNA once and for all," Robert says. To the shock of everyone Jake smiles. "It's not going to happen," Jake says.**

**Robert goes past Matt and gets in the ring. Matt gets in the ring and break it up before anything can happen. "Is that supposed to mean something Reed?" Roode asks. "Yeah it mans the match won't happen because you are a coward and five seconds after I hit you once you will run off," Jake says. "First I'm not a coward and…" "Yes you are," Jake says. "No I'm not," Roode says. "Well prove it," Jake says. "Well how the hell do you expect me to prove it," Robert says.**

"**You see Bobby I'll be honest we got to settle this once and for all and lets be honest they only way that is going to happen is if we spill blood," Jake says. "Get to the point," Robert yells. "You see Roode in this bag I have something that is going to change us," Jake says. "Tell you what Reed I accept I don't care what you have in that bag," Robert says.**

"**I don't know if that was such a good move," Mike says. Jake opens the bag and pulls out a long and very thick chain with two dog collars. "You and me dog collar match," Jake says. "Wait just one second… I never… You… this…" "To late there Bob you agreed and the match is one," Jim says.**

**Robert snaps and goes after Jake but Jake just hits him with the chain. Robert rolls out of the ring and runs to the back. Jake holds the chain above his head as the fans cheer.**



**Jake enters the locker room with the chain wrapped around his neck like a scarf. "Dude when the hell did you come up with this?" ****Kaz asks. "When I was ten," Jake says. Jake keeps walking but Kaz steps in front of him. "Explain." "That was when I saw the old Piper vs. Valentine match. And I guess because of me is really messed up I always wanted to try it," Jake says. "Well dude some one has to bleed that draws buys and my face is way too handsome to do it," Kaz says.**

"**What ever Frankie," Jake says. "Alright I go to get going I have a match with Storm," Kaz says grapping his vest and walking off. Jake takes the chain off. "Are you nuts?" Traci yells walking into the room. "Well…" "Now is not the time for jokes. You could get hurt," Traci yells. "First don't yell at me and second if I can shut up Roode than it is worth it," Jake says. "Jake this matches changes people," Traci says leaving.**



**Later Jake was hanging out with Alex Shelly and he had just told him about Traci. "I don't what her deal is," Jake says taking a drink. "Dude come over here and sit on Uncle Alex's lap," Alex says. "Never," Jake says. "Alright dude you know Traci was dating CM Punk," Alex says. "Yeah I know," Jake says. "Well Punk was in this long feud with Jimmy Rave. Well they had a dog collar match and after something changed in Punk. Punk was always really intense but was able to let it go but after this he just the same guy," Alex says.**

"**And she thinks the same thing can happen to me," Jake says. "Well I don't know for sure but I would bet that's it," Alex says. "But I have to do this Alex. This guy has taken everything from me," Jake says.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**Note- Don't forget to review**_

**Jake, Kaz, and the Motor City Machine Guns stood by with Crystal. "Tonight we have got a huge eight man tag with the men you see here now taking on the team of Tomko, AJ Styles, Robert Roode, and Black Reign. Now Chris, Alex are you tow going to focus on AJ and Tomko?" "Well Crystal we have to," Chris says. "You got that right you see it's our goal to be the tag champions of TNA. Everyone says we are one of the best team in the world," Alex says. "We are here to show we are the best," Chris says.**

**Crystal turns to Kaz. "Now Kaz right now you are the hottest act in TNA. So why are getting in involved in this match?" Crystal asks. "Well Crystal I have friends in this match. And I'm not about let my friends get hurt," Kaz says. Crystal turns to Jake who holds the chain in his hands. "Bobby Roode get ready to bleed," Jake says.**



**Jake and his team are in the ring while AJ and Tomko waited on the outside as Black Reign entered. "Just take a look at Jake Reed you just tell his mind is on one person," Don says. "I don't know if the fans understand just how dangerous this match can be. I mean it is a fact that Roddy Piper lost the hearing in his left ear because of the dog collar match with Greg Valentine. Also you can lose teeth you eyes could be damaged," Mike says. "Also Mike I was able to get my hands on that chain that Jake has and it is so heavy and thick just one blow could give do real damage to any part of the body," Mike says.**

**Finally Robert's music starts to play. Payton makes her out to the ring. She goes up to Don and Mike. "Robert refuses to come out here until that manic is out restrained. That man is insane," she says pointing at Jake. "Your one to talk. I'm a little strange but lady you are crazy," Jake yells. **

"**So wait Robert Roode is refusing to come out here unless Jake Reed is restrained?" Don says. "What does she want for them to tie Jake down?" Mike says. The ref is talking to Jake. Finally Jake says something to the guns who hold his arms. Finally Robert comes out. When he gets to ringside Alex and Chris let him and Jake gets a hits a suicide dive. "How did you not see that coming," Jake yells. Jake gets up to the ring as Robert staggers up.**

**The referee calls for the call. Chris Sabin starts for one team while AJ starts for his. The two former X-Division champions tie up. AJ goes for a toss but Chris blocks and hits a spin kick. Chris hits a title a whirl head scissors take down. AJ crawls over to his corner and tags in Tomko. Chris tags in ****Kaz. Kaz goes for a bicycle kick but Tomko catches him and side walks slams him down. Tomko goes for a spine buster and hits it. Tomko covers count of one, Jake makes the save.**

**The referee forces Jake back allowing Tomko to just stand on ****Kaz's throat. Tomko sets up to go for a power slam but Kaz slips out and drop kicks him to the back. Kaz rolls through and tags Alex while Tomko tags in Black Reign. Alex gets a single leg and takes Reign down. Alex hits the shinning wizard and covers. Count of one, count of two, Robert makes the save. Jake charges in and goes after Robert who practically jumps out of the ring. Black Reign low blows Alex.**

**Reign hits the stunner and than tags in AJ. AJ hits a springboard elbow on Alex. AJ pulls Alex over to his side of the ring. AJ hits the Rack Bomb. AJ goes for the frog splash but Alex gets his legs up. Alex goes crawls over for the tag but Tomko pulls him back throws Alex to the outside. This gives Robert a chance to throw Alex into the post. AJ is distracting the ref. **

**Kaz**** and Chris dive to the outside taking out Tomko and Black Reign. Jake climbs to the top rope and hits a cross body onto Robert. AJ than hits the falsberry flop onto Jake. Alex gets up and hits a German suplex onto AJ. Robert climbs into the ring. He has his backed turned to the side with the other guys. Jake gets up and stands behind Robert. Robert turns around and sees Jake. "Oh Crap," Robert yells. Jake kicks Robert in the gut and goes for the Death Valley Driver.**

**Payton gets the ring and low blows Jake. The referee sees this and calls for the bell. Robert gets the chain and wraps it around Jake's throat. "You want a dog collar match boy? You bring this all on yourself," Robert yells. Jake's face starts to turn purple. Kaz gets a chair and chases Robert off.**



**Kaz**** and the Guns are helping Jake to the back. "Hey we need some help here," Chris yells. Robert comes up from behind and uses the chain to take everyone out. He starts to whip Jake with the chain. Finally security breaks it up. **



**The next day Jim is in his office with Traci. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you were said you wanted to move on a few weeks ago?" Jim asks. "Jim if Jake is going to have a fair shot at the Pay per View he is going need someone to counter that psycho," Traci says. "Ok Traci you will manage Jake for the dog collar match," Jim says.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_**Note- Shorter than most chapter but I don't think it needed to be long. So please Review.**_

"**So what happened to not being there to see it," Jake asks walking to Traci at the Impact Zone. "Well much as I think you are an idiot for doing a match like this I know as long as Payton is out there you won't get a fair shot," Traci says. "I think you just want to beat on Payton some more. Don't get me wrong after the crap she has pulled on me I don't mind someone beating on her," Jake says. "Look Jake for some reason I like you and besides no one knows Robert better than I do," Traci says.**

"**Ok what is something I should watch for?" Jake asks. "Back of his left thigh," Traci says. "Say what?" "Robert has an old hockey injury. He takes a hard hit ring in this thigh his leg goes numb," Traci says. "Wait one power play minute here! You're telling me you had this big piece of info and you have been holding onto it," Jake yells. "I had my reasons," Traci says. "Like what wanting to see me get beat up," Jake says. "You never asked," Traci says. "Are you serious?"**

"**Yes I am. Now come on lets get to work. You really put yourself at a huge disadvantage with this match. Robert is stronger, more experience and the chain will limit your seed and agility. You best chance will be your ability to absorb pain," Traci says. "Also I have done a dog collar match before," Jake says. "Where and with who? Because I don't some match with the local champ of some company that runs in a bar will cut it," Traci says.**

**Jake walks to the side of the ring and sees Homicide and Hernandez doing some promo shots. "YO Cide," Jake calls. "What G?" Homicide yells back. "Refresh my memory it was you in JAPW that I had that dog collar match with right?" Jake yells. "Yeah it was me but you may have become a star but I won," Homicide yells. "So does that work for you?" Jake asks.**



**Robert was in his penthouse ready for a sit down interview with Mike. "Robert Roode for the last few months you and Jake Reed…" "Let me cut you off right there Mike. You see the last few months I have been putting with attack after attack from a disrespectful boy," Robert says. "Hold on a second from what I have seen you have been the one attacking Jake Reed. He has only fought back," Mike says. "If you interrupt me again I will slap that stupid look off of your ugly face. Look I get you are biased because Jake Reed is just the latest of projects to push past me," Robert says.**

**Mike doesn't say anything. "What are you waiting for?" Robert yells. "Well I didn't want to interrupt you," Mike says getting up and leaving. Robert turns to the camera. "Jake Reed I am warning you this will be the last time I ever have to deal with you. I will not hold back in this match. You see Jake you will be left broken bloody. I am going to end you wrestling career because it pays to be Roode!"**



**Jake walks up to his family's old bar. The building was now boarded up with various notices posted on it a lock and chain on the front door. Jake pulled a lock pick set out of his coat and opened the lock. Jake walks into the bar everything was pretty much gone. "Hey dad. I know most people would go to a grave to talk to the dead. But I feel you here," Jake says. Jake sees a chain that some how was left behind. He sets up and sits down.**

"**I know you wouldn't blame me and I know mom and Katie don't blame me. But I blame myself," Jake says. Jake stops like he is waiting for a response. "I knew you would say that. But look this guy came after me by going after the family. And you always told me family is everything," Jake says.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**  
It was time for Sacrifice. James Strom had just beaten BG James as Jim Cornett made his way to the ring carrying the chain and dog collars. Jim hands the chain to Earl Hebner. "Alright ladies and gentlemen this is the dog collar match. Now a pinfall or a submission is the only way to win this match. Other than that this match will be anything goes," Jim says as Robert's music plays. "Introducing first with Payton Banks, from Wall street in Manhattan New York Robert Roode!"**

**The fans boo loudly. Payton removes Robert's robe as the referee put the dog collar on. Jake's music plays. "His opponent with Traci he is from Omaha NE. The Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed!" Jake comes to the ring, security stands between the two men so the match can't start until Jake has the dog collar on. It is on, the guards bail out and the bell rings.**

**Jake and Robert charge at each other and just start punching. Finally Jake hits a hard head but knocking Roode back. Roode get up but Jake drop kicks him down. Robert low blows Jake. Robert wraps his fist in the chain and punches Jake in the side of the head. Roode does it again and again finally Jake gets up and double legs Robert all the way to the far corner. Jake pulls on the chain and bring Robert into a stiff clothesline. Jake pulls a long length of chain and drops it across Rood throat.**

**Jake pulls Roode up for a brain buster. Jake than hits a double stomp right into Robert's gut. Robert rolls out of the ring. Robert pulls Jake over and chokes him on the ropes before pulling Jake out of the ring. Robert starts to whip Jake with the chain. "Oh," Jake yells out. Robert whips Jake again and catches him in the face. Jake's nose starts to bleed as it has been broken.**

**Roode rolls Jake back into the ring. Robert climbs in and goes for the cover. Jake kicks out before one. Robert tries pounding on Jake but Jake comes back hard lock up and takes Roode over with an arm drag. Jake takes the chain and wraps it around Roode's throat. Robert throws his head back and catches Jake noise. Jake drops the chain Robert gets up and hits the northern lariat. Robert covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Jake tries to sit up but Robert hits a rolling neck snap before picking Jake up for a back breaker.**

**Robert takes a second to mock by yelling the fans before hitting a knee drop. "It Pays to be Roode!" Robert yells picking Jake up to go for the pay off. Jake some how lands on his feet and hits a crucifix bomb. Count of one, count of two, Robert kicks out. Both men get up and lock up. Jake arm drags Robert. Robert rolls out of the ring but Jake just follows him. Jake gives Robert a dragon suplex on the floor.**

**Both men are down and breathing hard you can actually see there chests heave. Jim makes his way over to check on both men and to get a look at Jake's noise. Jake is up first. "Jake remember what I told you," Traci yells. Jake fights to get up and uses the guard rail for support. Jake starts to walk towards Robert who uses the chain to throw Jake into the steps. Robert starts to take off the dog collar. "Hey you can't do that!" Earl Hebner yells. Robert shoves Earl down. Robert takes the chain and throws it over the top rope to hang Jake by it. Jake is able it remove the dog collar and drops the ground with a thud. "It's over kid," Robert yells.**

**Jake kicks Robert in the leg right in the right spot and Robert drops as his leg goes numb. Matt Morgan comes down and puts the dog collars back on Jake and Robert. He than rolls them back in the ring. Both men get up barely able to stand. You can tell the feeling isn't back in Robert's leg and that Jake is going to need surgery on his noise. Jake goes for a roaring elbow but Robert catches him and hits a spinning belly to belly suplex. Roode picks Jake up and hits a power bomb. Robert covers, count of one count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**Robert takes the color off again and goes to hang Jake. Jake snaps and just to whip Robert. Jake hits an exploder suplex. Jake picks Robert up for the Death Valley Driver. Payton jumps in the ring and hits Jake in the noise. Jake still hits the move but it's not a complete hit. Payton keeps trying to hit Jake in his noise. Traci gets in and whips Payton with the chain. While all this going on Robert gets up and gets a chair. Jake is nose is killing him and Robert is waiting to give him a hard shot right to the face.**

**Jake turns around and hits a superkick driving the chain into Robert's face. Robert is busted wide open. Traci gives Payton the Done Deal DDT. Jake puts Robert in a horse collar. Robert tries to fight out but can't reach the ropes. Jake really starts to wrench in on the hold. Jake drops the hold as it draining him to hold a guy that big up. Payton runs out of the arena to get away from Traci.**

**Jake is finally able to hit the Death Valley Driver and covers count of one count of two, Robert kicks out shocking everyone but no one more than Jake. Jake picks up crosses his arm and hits the pyramid power bomb, count of one, count of two, count of three. "The winner of the match Jake Reed!"**

**The Guns and Kaz come out to celebrate with Jake. Robert rolls out of the ring. "Hey Roode I have good news for you and the fans. First this is the last match you will get with Jake Reed," Jim says. "I don't care," Robert yells. "Oh that was just the good news for you because every time you wrestle him you get your ass kicked. The good news for the fans is this," Jim says. "CAN YOU DIG IT SUCKER!" Booker T comes looking like he is back and ready to pick up his issue with Robert. Robert tries to run off but Booker catches him and hits the ax kick to make a point.**



**A few days later Traci knocks on a door. Jake wearing a piece of tape over his noise answers it. "Oh hi," Jake says. "I didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" Traci asks. "No I'm just trying to recover from the noise job. The doctor said it should be fine I just need to let it heal," Jake says. "So are you going to out until than?" Traci asks. "No the good news is they are going to fit me with some kind of face guard. Do you want to come on in?" "Sure," Traci says.**

**They go in the apartment that is kind of a mess. "Yeah sorry about the mess Frankie and I can never agree whose turn it is to clean up. Well actually we can agree it always "YOURS,"" Jake says. "Well that is actually why I came over. You see there an apartment in my building just opened up," Traci says handing Jake a flyer. "This would be perfect for me," Jake says.**

"**Plus it's actually closer to the Impact Zone," Traci says. "Yeah that would be nice. You know Traci now that this issue with Bobby is over I have little more time to enjoy myself," Jake says. "Really is that so," Traci says knowing what Jake is trying to do. "Yeah and I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date," Jake says. "What took you so long to ask," Traci says leaning in to kiss him.**

_**Note- Well that is the end of New Day. I'm not sure if I will do a squeal guess I need some time to think about it. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**_


End file.
